<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gary sucks but not at cards by Vincent_Ramone</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25756660">Gary sucks but not at cards</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vincent_Ramone/pseuds/Vincent_Ramone'>Vincent_Ramone</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Space (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:36:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,694</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25756660</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vincent_Ramone/pseuds/Vincent_Ramone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Man poker night is getting ridiculous.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Avocato/Gary Goodspeed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>84</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Gary sucks but not at cards</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Playing cards as a pass time can only do so much before the bets start getting ridiculous. Gary and Avocato sat at the table playing another game of poker.<br/>
They used to play with chips but now it's just little things like loser gives winner a massage. Looser does winners laundry. Looser must do one dare the winner says.</p><p>This time it's turned into strip poker. Avocato is sitting with his pants still on and Gary is down to his boxers. The blond is looking over his cards and trying not to focus on just how muscular Avocato looks even with fur to cover his body.</p><p>Avocato is in a similar predicament. Gary has a thin but fit body, he also finds he's unfairly cute.</p><p>"I'll see your bet of your pants against my boxers and raise you!" Gary declared</p><p>Avocato tilted his head and really hopes this is going where he thinks it is. "Oh yeah? How's that? You're looking pretty bare Gary" the Ventraxian purred.</p><p>He purposefully eyed up Gary's body as he said it. Gary gives a sly smirk just filled with lewd promises. Avocato can feel himself growing in his pants.</p><p>"Winner takes all, the looser strips down completely and gives the winner head" Gary says.</p><p>"Bet" Avocato said in response internally cheering. Amazingly glad that he was right about where this was going.</p><p>The table was oddly relaxed and they put their cards forward. Avocato can't help but chuckle. Gary's cards are so awful it's obvious he lost on purpose.</p><p>The blond doesn't even pretend to be upset as he takes off the last of his clothes and moves to Avocato. The Ventraxian pulled him close and puts his lips to Gary's in a slow tender kiss. They make out for a few moments. Tongues wrestling and getting a feel for eachother.</p><p>Gary then sank to his knees and admired the tent in Avocato's pants. He slowly opened them up and freed the erection and pleasantly sighed at the sight of his friends cock. Standing tall and proud around a full eight inches in length and just thick enough he knows when he bottoms it's going to stretch him just right.</p><p>"Fuck I've been waiting for this" Gary mumbled then happily stuffed the tip into his mouth. Avocato has a very heady and musky scent and taste that just floods Gary's senses. He moans around the head and slowly takes in more wanting to savor it.</p><p>Avocato almost regrets looking down because watching his cock disappear past Gary's lips as the blond looks up at him with such happiness in his eyes. Pairing that with how warm and wet the inside of Gary's mouth is makes him immediately just want to fuck his face and cum right down his throat. The soft suction and well paced bobbing of Gary's head shows technique and Avocato let's himself get lost in it.</p><p>Furred fingers bury in blond strands Avocato subtly guided Gary's pace seeing just how deep the human can take him.<br/>
Gary pressed his nose right to the soft fur of Avocato's crotch looking up at him so proud of himself giving a hard suck throat tightening around the meat that's sliding down his gullet.</p><p>Avocato can feel himself growing hazy pleasure flooding him from his cock then through the rest of him. His eyes start rolling back his grip gets stronger and his hips start bucking.</p><p>Gary breathes through his nose focusing on keeping his breath steady relaxed his throat and let Avocato use him. He can't help but moan around the cock in his mouth. He likes being treated a little roughly and the gasping mewls escaping the Ventraxians lips, breathy calls of his name feed into his own satisfaction, that he's making Avocato feel this good.</p><p>Vision blurred then the tight coil of orgasm building up pulled tight and broke. Avocato's cock throbbed he gripped Gary's head and went as deep as possible cock going down his throat and spurted his cum directly into Gary's stomach. Holding Gary's head until the main jets stopped pumping out.</p><p>Gary pulled off with a popping gasp but put it right back in his mouth sucking Avocato clean and getting a proper taste as he sucks out the rest.</p><p>Avocato was hard all over again seeing Gary revel and love the taste of his cum and swallow it all gladly. Avocato picked Gary up and rushed off for Gary's room because it's closest.</p><p>They fell in a heap on the bed. Gary and Avocato kissing wildly. It was a hurried rush to get the rest of Avocato's clothes off.</p><p>Avacato started lifting the blonds hips practically folding him. His hands spread open Gary's cheeks and before he could ask what Avocato is doing he felt the Ventraxians tongue slide up his crack over his puckered entrance.</p><p>"Haaaa Avocato!" Escaped Gary's lips in a rushed moan.</p><p>It was warm and wet, slickly gliding over his hole sending an electric jolting kind of pleasure that made his tip buzz. Each pass over and circle of his rim drawing more high and needy sounds. Then the tongue went inside.</p><p>Gary repeated Avocato's name like a chant while his hands gripped the bedding below. Feeling the organ squirm inside him caressing him deeply. It's been so long since anyone has rimmed him Gary already feels close.</p><p>He tried to warn him but all his words were cut off by the noises he couldn't help but make "gunna aaaah! oh fuhu shit! Avocato!" Gary yelled spraying all over himself.</p><p>His cum spurted across his chest and face some of it landing in his hung open mouth. Gary tasted himself and his erection stayed hard as Avocato slid his tongue back out of Gary's opening.</p><p>"You gunna be good for round two?" Avocato asked</p><p>The blond looks so wrecked already and it's making his own need very hard to ignore. Gary took a breath and looked at Avocato. "Yeah, I can do it. Put it in me"</p><p>The Ventraxian temporarily got off the bed and looked at Gary expectantly and asked simply "Lube?"</p><p>Gary took a second before it registered "Oh! Top drawer can't miss it"</p><p>Avocato opened the drawer and found the lube next to a toy that's pretty close to his own size. Avocato notices he's just a bit bigger than it. That makes him feel a bit of pride.</p><p>He slicked himself up generously before taking place between Gary's legs. He looked into the humans eyes making sure everything is alright. Gary is looking back at him with such hot and excited anticipation, they both know they want this.</p><p>The first push of Avacato's blunt tip against his entrance had Gary gasp and then releasing a drawn out groan of pleasure as more followed.</p><p>Avacato managed to slowly slide in all the way.  The Ventraxian resisted moving right away even though Gary has the tightest yet somehow softest ass he's ever been inside.</p><p>Gary is glad he used his toy as often as he does. Avocato isn't just longer than it he's also thicker too. He feels so wonderfully full and the weight of Avocato's dick is pressing against his prostate just by being inside.</p><p>The blond takes a breath before saying "you can sta-"</p><p>No more words were needed Avocato gladly started rolling his hips as he holds Gary's legs up and open. He wants nothing more than to absolutely fuck and own Gary's cute fuckable ass. Gary on the inside is so tight, hot, and soft all at once the Ventraxian barely was able to focus on anything else but the pure ecstasy his cock is wrapped with.</p><p>He watches Gary and his expressions very carefully. Making sure that his flushed face is still making contortions from enjoyment. The sounds he makes are such music too.</p><p>Gary is certain he's never had sex like this before. Avacato hits all of his best spots with each sure and firm slam into him. The grip on his legs got stronger he finds himself being folded again. Cock bouncing as his body is ravaged Gary's moans and Avacato's groans a song that has the rapid clapping of their flesh connecting as the beat.</p><p>He feels so wonderfully full and amazing right now. Avacato's body and cock feel so amazingly hot. The look on his face as well as the hard fucking he's getting has Gary knowing that his second orgasm won't be far. The only reason he hasn't cum yet is because of the first one he's had.</p><p>It's the same for Avacato he can feel himself getting closer to the finish line. He's just trying to hold on until he sees Gary finish first. A difficult task when everything he knows right now is how good Gary feels, how hot his moans sound, and how fuckably cute and erotic his expressions are.</p><p>He could probably cum just by looking at his debauched face. The more animalistic side infected his lust. His cock managed to swell a bit thicker and longer he's ready to burst.</p><p>"Avacato!" Gary gave a final shout his cum spraying wildly with rocketing jets as the spunk is fucked out of him.</p><p>The Ventraxian followed immediately, his member absolutely throbbing as it pumped his hot sticky seed as deep as possible inside Gary.</p><p>Avacato slammed through both climaxes until both of them stopped spewing cum. Hips rolling to an eventual stop as the energy leaves them from such a heavy load being ripped out of them.</p><p>Once they could properly breath and see again Avacato gently let himself slip out another mess of cum spilling out from Gary's well used hole. It nearly gave him the motivation to go again but his need is sated and he's worn out now.</p><p>Gary can feel Avacato pull out then lay next to him. Strong Fuzzy arms pull him close into a warm furry chest. He gladly cuddled back.</p><p>"I love you Avacato" he sighed contently</p><p>Avocato chuckled softly and kissed the top of Gary's head. "I love you too Gary"</p><p>They fall asleep in eachother's arms they can worry about cleaning up later.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>